Valentines For Every Year
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: How do you say I love you on what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year? There are many different ways for the many different loves we hold within us.
1. In the Beginning

**(8/17/2012): ** Wow, has it been a long time! I do not know what possessed me to take a look at the list of my stories, but this afternoon, I did just that with this particular story. And I was embarrassed by the number of mistakes (_waste _instead of _waist? _Really? Really?). To that end, I have gone back through, made the necessary corrections and as I am older, wiser (_hopefully), _and more mature (once again, _hopefully) _made a few improvements. For those who read it the first time, I hope you enjoy it as much the second time around. I really did enjoy reading the reviews again this afternoon, and felt so much love! For those reading _Valentines for Every Year_ for the first time, I hope you enjoy the story! _**Thank you, A.M.**_

**Author's** **Notes:** Sorry to those who have been reading "Remembering August" I took a little break because I was having a hard time with it and this popped into my head, and I wanted to try to write a holiday- fun story for once!

This is a prologue to the story. Some of the things might sound strange since they are supposed to be younger, but I figured it would be ok

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: **In the Beginning

"Kaoru, are you going to do it? Are you really going to give Kenshin a Valentine?" Makimachi Misao asked her friend sitting across from her at the table.

"Of course I am. We have to give a Valentine to everyone in the class, dork." Kamiya Kaoru responded, opening her lunchbox.

"No, not that! You know what I mean... Are you going to give him The Special One!" Misao whispered frustratingly at her friend.

"Misao, what are you talking about?" Takani Megumi questioned, the third part of their little group.

The three girls where sitting at a table in Karou's classroom, about a week before Valentine's Day. The girls were third graders at Furinkan Elementary School in Tokyo. Each in different classes lunch was their only time to talk during the school day. Today, as they had been for the last few weeks, they were talking about what Valentines they were giving to whom and who they were giving cards in other classes.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean Takani Megumi. In every box of Valentines, there is the one that has a special meaning. That is the one that everyone wants to give to the boy or girl that they like." Misao answered.

"What if she is making hers?" Megumi asked.

"Then she'd make Himura's different, more special from the others." Misao quickly shot back.

"I'm doing both." Kaoru answered quietly. "I have one box of Ranma ½ Anime Valentines, and then I'm making some as well."

"Really? What are you giving Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"I do not like Kenshin more than a friend. You know this." Kaoru answered.

"Sure you don't. You blush when he happens to come into the classroom, or even in the general vicinity you are in, let alone if he actually speaks to you!" Megumi answered.

"Megumi is right for once. You definitely have a crush on Himura Kenshin." Misao answered, giving her friend a knowing look.

"I do not. Boys are stupid and immature." Kaoru said, nodding her head and crossing her arms. "Anyways, you're not much better. Every time Aoshi-kun is anywhere near **_you, _**you could compete with the color of a tomato."

"Hey, that's not true!" Misao said, blushing a bright red color.

"Yes, it is. You're blushing right now actually." Megumi answered, pointing at Misao's face.

"It doesn't mean anything. Aoshi-kun has been kind to me. And we are in Ninja classes together. That's it." Misao answered.

"And has caught your attention. No one is making fun of you Misao; we're just pointing out the obvious." Kaoru said, looking around the classroom.

Kaoru looked across the classroom to the two boys they were talking about, Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi. Kenshin was hard to miss with his bright red hair, despite his lack of height, and Aoshi's black head was easily spotted because of his height. With them sat Sagara Sanosuke, hard to miss with hair that was spiked, adding several inches to his taller-than-average height. Kaoru looked back to her two companions.

"Megumi, are you giving a Valentine to Sagara Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked, turning to the girl across from her.

"A Valentine? To that Baka Chicken Head? Hardly." Megumi said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hm, really? I would have thought you might have a special one picked out or made for him." Kaoru said.

"One with a chicken getting hit over the head, sure." Megumi answered. "But not a love one, that's hard to believe. He's stupid, immature, and disgusting."

**-:-**

"What do you think they're talking about, Kenshin?"

"Who, Sano?" The red head turned to the boy sitting next to him.

"The girls. They have their heads huddled together; looks like Misao and Megumi are going two against one on Kaoru."

"How am I supposed to know? They could be talking about anything." Kenshin said turning his head towards their friends on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Maybe they are speaking of Valentine's Day. I've heard almost every girl in school talking about it at one point today." Katsu, who had joined them from Sano's class, said, his mouth full of a rice ball.

"It's getting nuts. I can't wait until it's all over." Sano answered.

"It won't be so bad, I don't think." Katsu answered, looking around the classroom. It wasn't strange to see the girls of their classes huddled together at this point of the year.

"It is customary for girls to go about this every year. I don't know what makes this year so much worst than any other year." Aoshi said. He had stayed quiet for the most part, but thought he should say something in order to stop the inevitable argument.

**-:-**

"Thought you weren't going to give Sano-kun a Valentine, Megumi." Misao said coming up behind her friend as the other girl placed an envelope in Sano's box.

They had brought in shoe boxes and decorated them in pink, red and white with hearts and cupids, clearly placing their names on the top. It was Valentine's Day and the classes had switched cards in their own classes, but now had a few minutes to move between classes to give cards to friends.

"Not a special one. He is my friend though, so I thought I better give one to him. Anyways we have to give one to everyone."

"Sano's not in your class."

"Like I said, he's a friend, no matter how big a Chicken Head he is." Megumi answered, moving onto another friend from Misao's class. She placed a few more envelopes in boxes, waved to Misao and left, going back to her class.

Misao looked at the plain red wrapped box. The box had nice sharp corners, not messy, the lines strait and crisp, the ends folded to nice sharp points. It was just like him. Simple. Precise. Impeccable. Perfect. The box top had his name written in white crayon neatly and evenly across the slit for the cards he would receive. She quickly pushed the envelope into the box, and left before anyone could see her there or say she spent to long at one specific box.

Kaoru carefully placed the envelope holding a Valentine into the brightly decorated box. She had purposefully gone to the other classes first so that no one would see her place the Valentine in the box. It was nicer than the others that she had placed in the other boxes around the room, it was a special one. Made from her love. Not only because she really did like him, but out of their friendship. He was kind and protected her from the bullies and those who made fun of her. The weird girl who practiced Kendo.

The box was conservatively wrapped in plain white paper. There were red heart stickers on either side of the box, with three each on the front and back. It was simple, yet he had taken the time to make it one of the nicest one in the class, while the other guys had just wrapped theirs in red or white and written their names on the top, like they were told to. In red crayon on the top of the box was written his name. Kenshin.

**-:-**

The years passed, the schools changed, the friends varied slightly, and so did Valentine's Day. It wasn't the 'I have to give this person a Valentine anymore, but I will because they are my friend.' Some used that as their excuse, some waited for one person's Valentine every year. Never did anyone tell anyone the true reason some got Valentines still.


	2. Forgotten as a Habit

**Author's Notes: **I chose to do this chapter first for a couple of reasons. In the prologue I dealt with the…younger characters of Rurouni Kenshin, and thought that if I put this somewhere else in the chapter line-up in might disrupt the flow of the story. When I originally thought of this story, I thought it would be great to add one of our already coupled characters, the one that surprises us most…is married, one, Hijime Saito and his wife Tokio. Gotta love those two!

_**I also dedicate this chapter to Madame Maru. Mommy, this is for you.**_

_**REVIEW**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. **Warning: Swearing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **Forgotten, as a Habit 

"Good Morning Captain!" A young man said, saluting the tall, thin man passing him in the hall of the Police building.

The man, Hajime Saito, grunted and continued down the hall to his office as Police Captain for Tokyo. He walked into his office, placing his coat and hat on the stand that stood just inside the door, and walked to his desk and sat down. He looked down at the files that had been sat on his desk and started looking through them.

He was opening the third folder when the phone rang for the millionth time that morning already. He sighed, and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" He practically growled into the receiver.

"Hello there Dad." It was his daughter, Yumi. Great.

"What do you want?" He answered, only a little bit nicer. It was already 11:30 in the morning, so she had probably just gotten out of her morning classes.

"Oh nothing. Just calling to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I just got off the phone wishing Mom the same…"

"Today is February 14th?" He asked, rummaging through the papers to try and find his calendar.

"You forgot again? Didn't Tora remind when he was home this weekend?" Yumi asked, referring to her twin brother Benatora, who had come home to visit his girlfriend the weekend before.

"I suppose he said something about it being this week. I've been so busy, and that was at least four days ago sweetie." He answered her. Out of their four kids, Yumi was most like Tokio. She could pin him and make him gravel with a look with her big amber eyes, and with hardly any words coming out of her little pink mouth.

"Well, you better call Mom, or do something for her. I have to go meet friends for lunch now; I will speak with you later."

"Good bye Yumi." Saito answered her as she hung up the phone. Damn. Hm, who could he trust? Perfect. He'd do it, and do it well also.

"Mrs. Hajime?" A young woman said, walking into the room of the Hajime home that was Tokio Hajime's office.

Up a couple floors was another room, a room that hardly anyone other than Tokio went into. That was her studio, but today, she had found herself working at her desk, making phone calls, making bills, and working on her computer. But while she was working on all of this, her mind had been else where. She looked at her calendar once again. February 14th. She would win once again. She had it all planned out, there was no way that her husband would win this years competion. Not that he would remember, he never did, but it amazed her what he could work out in eight hours.

"Mrs. Hajime?" The young woman said again.

Since the first Valentine's Day Saito and herself where married, as in every other holiday or birthday, they would compete to see who had the best gift, or best surprise. This year would, if she won, would put her in the lead. She had won the year they had Hinata, telling him on this day that he would be a father for the second time. Hinata was now a senior in high school; she had her own boyfriend, and would be away for the evening. It would be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Mrs. Hajime?" The girl said for the third time.

"Yes Sana?" She answered the girl.

"What is on your mind? I've called your name three times before you answered.

"Sorry, my mind was on the plans for this evening. What did you want to tell me?"

"The roses were just delivered. I've put them in water and they are in the kitchen. Is that where you want them?"

"For now, I have other plans, but that will do until I can find time to do the things I need to." Tokio answered.

"Do you want me to do your bills and finish up while you work on the plans?" Sana asked. She had been Tokio Hajime's assistant for four years now. She had gotten the job while she was finishing her last semester at Tokyo University as an Art student. Her professor had been asked by Tokio to see if anyone would be interested in a assistant position that would also allow them to work on their art. It was two jobs in one technically, but paid well, and gave her an excellent mentor in her life and art.

"That would be great Sana, thank you so much! Speaking of plans, do you have any for tonight?"

"Yes, my boyfriend Akito and I have plans. The piece I have been working on is for him, I'll give to him tonight as some point. He's coming over to my apartment and I'm cooking dinner."

"How sweet. Saito never cooks, can't really. It's surprising, as much time as he has spent away from home in the past it's amazing that he can't." Tokio said, stopping at the door to her office.

"I will get right on this, ma'am." Sana said, sitting down at the desk and starting to type.

"Cho! Get your ass in here! I have a special mission for you!" Saito said opening his door, and walking back to his desk.

Out in the office, the officers where placing bets as Cho walked towards the Captain's office. The bets where another Valentine's Day tradition, what would the task be? Two years ago Detectives Kurogasa and Taki where sent to the lingerie store in the mall on the way back from a crime scene to pick a silky nightgown for his wife. The year before it had been chocolates and four dozen flowers delivered by Detective Saguki and Kurata.

Cho walked bravely into the Captain's office, and closed the door. "Yes, Capt. Hajime?"

"I need you to do a few things for me." Saito said, turning to look at the young man.

"What is it this year, Sir?"

"This…Oh, yes. The betting. Yes, I know. Can't imagine why I allow it." Saito said, turning to look out the window behind his desk. "What did you bet for?"

"As a rule the person who is given the duty can't bet." Cho answered, cringing a bit. For as long as this had been going on, there had been rules set up.

"What is the idea most of the department has pulled for?"

"Flowers and Chocolates. Mundane, but always appreciated by the woman."

"And the least?"

"Jewelry. Something nice, not cheap, but nothing outrageous either." The young man answered carefully. It would have been what he had betted for if it hadn't been him who was called into the office.

"Hm. Yes, that sounds nice. Go to the store next to the Takani Medical Clinic. I saw a nice ruby piece in the window the other day when I passed. Tell them to put it on my bill, here, take this, they will know it is the truth." Saito said, reaching behind his neck and pulled something over his head, and placed it in Cho's hand.

The young man looked down and saw a necklace with a few pendants on it. One was a gold T and S wound together, the other was the police insignia.

"What are you staring at?" Saito said.

"The pendants, Sir. Sorry."

"It's fine. They were bought at the same store for me by my wife. She told me it would be the only way she new if it was my body if I ever got in trouble at work. My wife is very unique. Unfortunately, so is her sense of humor."

"If you don't mind me saying Sir, you're a lucky man. Your wife is a wonderful woman, and artist."

"Thank you. I will send your compliment to her as well, she'll be happy to hear it." Saito said.

"Is that all sir? Just the necklace?" Cho said, turning to leave.

"No. There is a boutique a few stores down, same side of the street. There is a white satin nightgown in there with red ribbon and embroidery, please pick that up for me as well. Show them the necklace as well, and tell them to put it on my tab."

"I will be back shortly with your gifts Sir." Cho said and turned to leave the office. Why couldn't the Captain buy his wife's own clothing, or better yet, his own gifts? Valentine's Day was the only holiday this happened for as well. If he loved his wife so much, and that much they had determined, why couldn't he do it himself, or remember?

'Oh well, the lingerie isn't as weird as the piece Kurogasa and Taki had to pick up a few years ago.

"Thank you so much! This is a great help to me, Sana." Tokio said as the two women stood in the kitchen taking petals off of roses, and arranging different sizes of vases for Tokio's plan.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad to be of any assistance. Does Yuki have any plans with his girlfriend tonight?" Sana asked of Tokio and Saito's youngest son, who was a junior in high school.

"Yes, I'm not sure what he has planned, he had flowers delivered to her at school today. Hm, she should have gotten them by now, wonder what she thought of them." Tokio said.

"That's incredibly sweet. You're lucky to have such a great son."

"Yes we are. Now, ready to see the rest of the plans?"

"Of course, who will win this year?

"I will of course!" Tokio said, laughing.

As Saito drove into the driveway he noticed that the house was completely dark. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. _'What is Tokio up to this year?' _Saito thought as he adjusted his wrapped gift and twisted the doorknob. He twisted it again. It wasn't opening up, that was strange. He started digging in his pocket for his key, unlocked the door, and stepped into the hall and slipped his shoes off. Once he stepped farther into the hall though, he noticed that the hardwood flooring of his home was…softer, than it should have been. He reached for the light switch to turn on the light, but the light didn't turn on when he switched the light. He looked down once more, but couldn't see anything of the floor.

"Tokio?" Saito yelled. "Honey? Where are you?" _'Damn woman, what did you do this year?'_ Saito thought as he continued to walk on the soft item that was covering the floor. _'What did she put on this floor anyways?' _Saito thought, kneeling down and picking what ever it was up with his fingers. Rose petals. He felt around in his pocket and took out a match and lit it.

The roses led back the hall, and through the door way of the kitchen, or up the steps. _'Which to take?'_ Saito thought. He looked back and forth, and headed down the hall. _'Knowing Tokio she's in the kitchen thinking that I would follow the petals upstairs first, but I see through her…'_ Saito's thoughts stopped mid sentence as the second match he had lit went out. He lit the third match, and noticed the rose petals went to the door to the practice hall that they had off the back of the house. _'What the hell is she doing…' _Saito's thoughts once again ceasing mid sentence seeing his wife standing in the middle of the room.

Under her feet was laid a blanket and basket, more red and pink rose petals tossed throughout the entire room, candles lit and sitting on holders to catch the wax. There in the middle, was his wife of 23 years, no, it had been 24 years just that past Saturday, standing in a white dress that was so familiar to him. It was simple, a neckline that went from one tip of one shoulder to the other shoulder, the long sleeves fitting snuggly to her well toned arms, the rest of the dress falling flowingly to the floor, covering her feet. It was simple, utterly Tokio, and she looked more beautiful in it than the first time he had seen her in it.

The idiot just stood there. She couldn't believe it. Ah, but now that she took a closer look at his face, she noticed something, something that didn't appear on Saito Hajime's face unless he wanted it to. Or he was extremely surprised. _Expression._ He must be surprised. Tokio hid her smile as she slowly walked through the candles to where her husband still stood in the door way of the practice hall. She had originally thought the dining room, but as she had rushed back the hall, she couldn't help but think this would be better. Maybe they'd even fit in a sparring match.

"Tokio." Saito said as his voice finally found itself again, which was when she was half way to him.

"Yes, Saito?" She answered, smiling slightly at him.

He didn't say anything, just waited for her to reach him, then slowly smiled, reminding her of a wolf, it was the smirk that always made her knees go to liquid. Oh how she loved this man.

He reached out and took her hand, bringing her closer to him, kissing her lightly on the lips. He broke the kiss off, pushing her slowly backwards towards the middle of the room. _'What else am I to expect tonight?' _Saito thought to himself.

"Saito, can I have my gift?"

"Hm. May I have mine?"

"This is yours." Tokio answered him, turning towards the basket, and taking the food out.

"Hm."

"Come, I have something to show you." Tokio said, pulling Saito up, and leading him out of the practice hall. She led him down the hall to the steps, to the stairs. "Follow the roses, I have to take care of something, I'll be up in a few moments.

Saito raised his eyebrow, but did as his wife told him. She was the one person that he could not disappoint. He followed the rose petals up the steps to their bedroom. It didn't surprise him. There was always something that led here, whether it was Tokio leading him, or visa versa, or notes, or like this year, flower petals.

Their room was dark, and he wasn't expecting to see anything when he flipped the light switch, so he was surprised when he saw the long box sitting on the bed with a red bow on it. He looked down at the gift he had gotten Tokio, and laid it on her side of the bed, as she had sat her gift on his side of the bed. He sat down, running his fingers over the gift that was wrapped in white paper, his name written neatly under the bow in Tokio's neat handwriting. He picked the gift up, and stared at it for a few minutes until he finally started to unwrap the gift.

Tokio stood silently watching her husband open his gift. It would probably not surprise him very much, he would already know what it was by the shape and size of the wooden box he was running his fingers over as she watched him. She still couldn't believe she had found it a few weeks ago in the antique shop. The sword had been lost to his family ages ago. She watched him as he flipped the latches of the box, opening the lid, and looking at the Japanese sword that laid on the rich red velvet inside.

"Do you recognize it?" She spoke quietly.

"It's his?" Saito asked, looking up at her as she walked into their room. "Are you certain?"

"Quite certain. The Antique shop owner said that a Makoto-sama brought it in. Said they found it when they were cleaning out his great-grandfather's house after his death."

"I can't believe it."

"I couldn't either. After all the stories I've heard, and then I just saw it sitting there. I blinked and stared at it for ages. For so long the shop owner came over and asked me if I was okay. I told him I didn't care for the price, but I would have the sword and case. Here, see? Recognize the emblems?" Tokio asked, pulling up the velvet from the corner of the case. There, on the bottom of the case was the Tokyo Police emblem, along with the Shinshingumi emblem.

Saito unsheathed the sword and looked carefully at it. He turned and looked at Tokio, taking her chin in his hand, and bringing her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Saito said, looking from her to the sword again. On the hilt of the sword though, where initials he recognized. The initials of his Great-great-great grandfather, who he was named after, and had been told his entire life that he would be a twin to if they lived in the same time. The initials he shared with that Grandfather. "I love you more than anything Tokio."

"And I love you more than anything as well." Tokio said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He carefully re-sheathed the sword, put it back in its case, and placed it on the floor.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Saito asked. Tokio turned to look at the box he had laid on the bed.

"No, I'd rather open it later." Tokio said as she stood, placed it on the nightstand next to the bed, and walked back to him.

"Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

"No, but you rarely do. I didn't expect it." She said, smiling down at him.

"I should tell you more often. I seem to remember the first time you wore that dress." Saito said, reaching behind her, and as he remembered, the buttons started at the top of the simple satin dress, and marched down the center of her back to her bottom. "And as I remember now, the buttons are most annoying." Saito said, only a few minutes and two buttons later.

"If I remember correctly, that is one reason why I bought the dress. To make getting out of it a little bit more difficult." Tokio Hajime said, pushing her husband back at his shoulders, the hold he had on her, causing her to follow him down to the bed.

"And like last time, I'm sure this will be just as interesting." He said, chuckling softly as he kissed his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day, by the way." Saito said a few hours later. They had fallen asleep with the sounds of their laughs echoing in their dreams and wrapped in each others arms.

"You too." Tokio answered him, turning to face him in his arms.

"Want to open your gift now?"

"You keep pushing that thing on me. Is it really that good?"

"I think you'll like it." Saito said, raising an eyebrow. Tokio turned halfway to the stand and picked the slim box up that held her gift. She sat up in her seat, Saito propping himself up on his elbow to watch her. She carefully removed the red bow and white paper, _'Hm, tradition I guess. Red and White, always the same for the two of us.'_ She carefully lifted the top to the box, moving the red tissue paper aside to see white fabric, red ribbon as the straps, red Sakura embroidered at the top, the ribbon worked through there as well.

"Saito. This is the nightgown I wanted."

"Is it? Hm. I just thought it would suit you. You always did look wonderful in red."

"You did it on purpose. I know your brain."

"Hm? See if it fits, try it on, go ahead." Saito said. He watched as Tokio slipped out of bed, carefully starting to lift the nightgown out of the box.

"There's something else in here." Tokio said, lifting the top of the nightgown to see a ruby necklace laying against the crisp white of the nightgown. She looked up at her husband, a surprised look in her eye. The nightgown dropped out of her hands as she reached for the necklace, gingerly picking the piece up in her hand. It was absolutely beautiful. Holding the rubies was antique gold, looped and swirling, the rubies looking like the red setting sun in the summer sky. She handed Saito the necklace, then quickly slipped the nightgown on, jumping onto the bed, sending the box to the floor.

"Oh Saito! I love them both!" She said, sending herself into his arms.

"I'm glad you like them so much." He said, looking at his wife. She looked beautiful. Her long black hair was rumpled looking, her golden eyes shining even in the moonlit room.

"I love them." Tokio said, kissing him. "But I still won this year."

"Hm? Mm, Yes you did." Saito said, he didn't care.

Neither Tokio, no matter how much she would gloat tomorrow and the following year. She was in the arms of the man she loved. He was sarcastic, and often intimidating, but he was her wolf, and she wouldn't of had it any other way. Especially today.


	3. Today is the Day

**Author's Notes: Dah! **Thiswas originally the next chapter, but I decided to make a transition chapter, so here it is! Half way done with the story! Two more will be up tomorrow...hopefully! That's the plan anyways.

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. **Warning: Swearing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **Today is the Day

**:---:**

Megumi Takani sat at her desk, a pen poised over a piece of stationary. All that was written on that stationary so far was one name. Sanosuke. To her left was a pile of Valentines for her group of friends, to her right sat markers and construction paper, and in front of her laid her one Special Valentine. Misao, Kaoru and she had done this ever year since she could remember. They hadn't always told each other, but they all had done it every year. Those feeling where about to be told to one certain Chicken head baka from one Kitsune

_What do I write, how do I say 'I love you' to him after telling him 'I hate you' for so long, even if I really meant the opposite all of those years. _Megumi put her pen down and bounced her head off of her desk.

"Why" Megumi asked to her empty room. Off in the distance she heard the honking of horns and the sounds of the city. He'd be sitting in his own room, in his own apartment. What was he doing, was he agonizing over his Valentine to her? Probably not. He'd put _Kitsune_ on the outside of the store bought anime Valentine, signing _Chicken Head _on the inside. She had a thought. She started writing quickly in her neat writing.

_Sanosuke_

_How do I say 'I Love You' when I've said 'I Hate You' for so long. I guess I just have to simply say it. **Sanosuke Sagara, I Love You. **It started as a simple crush in grade school, and as we grew and changed, so did that simple crush. It changed into love. A love that caused me to change. I kept up with our bickering, a way to hide my feelings. You caused my heart to ache every time you smiled at me, but also making me smile in turn. _

_You where always there for me, and that makes the love I have for you even stronger, your protection, when I needed it most, helped me, and once again, made the love grow stronger. Please, say you love me back if you truly do love me back, no matter what I've said to you in the past. _

_Kitsune_

She was done. She didn't know how she did it, but she had written it, and with no tears or thought that he would say no. Her hand shook as she gathered the Valentines together and placed them in her book bag and got ready for bed.

_I just hope he doesn't ruin it with an argument._ Was Megumi's last thought before she drifted off to sleep on February 13.

**:---:**

"Meg! Megumi!" Kaoru yelled coming down the hall to Megumi's locker.

"Ohayo Kaoru." Megumi said, getting books out of her locker.

"Are you really going through with it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. We're juniors. It's about time the truth is told." Megumi said turning to Kaoru. "Are you going through with your plan?" She asked as they started walking toward their homeroom.

"Yes. I had a hard time though. I just couldn't put the right words down."

"What did you end up writing?" Megumi asked.

"_'I love you Kenshin. I always have. I always will. You are my protector, my savior, my friend. Love, Kaoru. Forever.'_"

Megumi stopped as they reached Misao's locker, right across from their homeroom. "You really said that?" She asked.

"What did you say?" Misao asked Kaoru only catching what Megumi had said.

"Her Valentine to Ken-san." Megumi answered.

"Did you follow through with yours Misao?" Kaoru asked after Megumi answered Misao, trying to pull the attention away from herself.

"Yes I did. What did you say?" Misao asked again.

"I told him the truth." Kaoru answered simply.

"What exactly did you say?" Misao asked.

"None of your business!" Kaoru answered, blushing.

"Come on, just tell me, it's not like any of them are around, and I already know everything. What did you say in Kenshin's Valentine?"

"I told him I loved him."

"Also, I always did, always will. That he was her protector, savior and friend." Megumi finished for Kaoru.

"Kaoru, that's so perfect." Misao answered, closing her locker.

"Misao, what's that?" Megumi asked.

"What's what?" Misao asked turning around. That's when she saw it. A single rose with a note stuck to her locker. "I don't know. I'll read it in homeroom, bells about to ring anyways." Misao said, taking the note and rose and heading across the hall.

"Hm. Wonder who it's from." Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi?" Megumi whispered.

"Do you think?" Kaoru asked looking ahead at Misao as she went to her seat in the alphabetized seating arrangement.

"Who knows." Megumi answered, going to her own seat.

**:---:**

"Did you do it Sano?" Kenshin Himura asked, sitting down in the desk in front of Sano's.

"Everything is planned. It's going to be perfect. If this doesn't change her mind, or make her confess, I don't know what will."

"What do you have planned Chicken head?" Aoshi Shinomori.

"You'll probably hear eventually. How about you?" Sano responded, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Stage one initiated this morning when I got to school." Shinomori answered in a low tone as he heard the girls enter the classroom.

"Everyone, please take your seats! Attendance is about to be taken!" Mr. Tadakichi said standing up from working at his desk.

"Arima." Tadakichi-sensei yelled out, starting the role.

"Present." The young man called out, going back to whatever he was working on.

"Kenshin. Yo, Kenshin." Sano hissed as Tadakichi yelled out more names.

"What Sano?" Kenshin responded.

"Himura."

"Present." The red head announced, turning back to glare at his friend.

"What did you end up deciding on for Kaoru?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner? Your not very romantic." Sano said, as Kenshin came to attention at the next name.

"Kamiya."

"Present."

"Kenshin, man are you in deep." Sano said as Aoshi snorted in amusement.

"I am not." Kenshin hissed out. "And your one to talk Aoshi." Kenshin said, not being paid attention to by the silent friend out of the three of them.

"Makimachi."

"Present."

"I am just checking to see that she is here."

"You know perfectly well she's here. The girls never miss Valentine's Day. You probably also felt her ki the moment she walked into school anyways." Sano replied.

"Mizumura."

"Present."

"Niwa." Tadakichi - sensei continued in the front of the class.

"Present."

"Sagara."

"Present."

"Shinomori."

"Present."

"Would the three of you also keep it down?" The teacher said before going onto the next name, "Uchida."

"Present."

"And I am romantic. That's just the simple form." Kenshin hissed at Sano and Aoshi as Tadakichi finished the role.

Everyone in their class turned to their friends and started talking quietly. In total there were 28 students in their homeroom, they were class 3-B, the second class of the four Junior Class homerooms. While Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi where hissing and growling in the back corner of the classroom by the windows, the girls where trying to get each others attention on the opposite side, against the wall.

"Can you see what it says?" Megumi said, poking Kaoru in the back as she sat behind her.

"No. Misao. Misao!" Kaoru said, quietly, then a bit louder when the girl didn't respond at first.

"Hm?" Misao said, turning to her two friends.

"What does the note say?"

"Oh. Simply _Happy Valentine's Day_." Misao answered.

"Do you recognize the writing?" Megumi asked.

"No. It looks like it was changed slightly though." Misao answered, looking once more at the tiny rectangle piece of card stock paper with a little red heart sticker in the upper corner.

"When are you giving Aoshi the letter?" Megumi asked.

"When are you giving Sano yours?" Misao asked back.

"Sometime. Sometime today, when it feels right." Megumi answered her.

"When what feels right Fox?" Megumi heard behind her. She knew who it was, no one called her that name but Sano, but she had known before he started to talk. It was the effect that he had on her, the air started to crack and tingle around her with energy when he approached her.

"That is none of your business, Rooster head." Megumi answered him and he sat on the desk across from her.

"Sounds like the Fox has a love letter for someone!" Sano said, laughing to Kenshin and Aoshi. Megumi smirked and thought '_If he only knew…_'

"Why would I write a love letter to anyone? I receive them." She decided to say instead.

"Sure ya do, Fox. I'll expect a count of how many at the end of the day."

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Tadakichi said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Valentine's Day is always a hard day here at the school. Behave, and don't let those hormones get to wound up! There's gonna be enough trouble without that stuff!" He finished before he got up to leave the classroom as homeroom class ended and their first class teacher, Hatake-sensei.

"Great. Hatake-sensei." Sano said as he slid off the desk and joined the other two to walk back to their desks to start their Japanese history class.

"Why doesn't Sano like Hatake-sensei?" Kaoru asked, turning to Megumi.

"Why would you expect me to know? The Rooster brain doesn't tell me anything." Megumi answered.

"Thought maybe you'd be able to pick up on something he told you." Kaoru answered.

The hour long lesson went by somewhat quickly. Hatake- sensei stopped teaching on the Tokogawa time period and took the class through the history of Valentine's day. The class enjoyed the lesson, and had quite a bit of time at the end, where their own teacher pulled out a novel, a _romance novel._

"Um…Hatake-Sensei?" A girl up front asked raising her hand.

"Yes Rika-san?"

"Is that a romance novel?" She asked timidly.

"Why, yes it is. It is called _Come, Come Paradise._" He answered her, holding the book up so she and rest of the class could read the front cover.

Several more minutes passed, everyone chatting away. Kenshin and Sano walked over to chat with Kaoru, Megumi and Misao, as Aoshi walked up front, asked Hatake a question, and walked out of the classroom.

"Where did Aoshi-sama go?" Misao asked Kenshin, who was sitting in front of her.

"Hm? Oh he had something to do." Kenshin answered somewhat distractedly.

**:---:**

"Meg, Kaoru, look!" Misao said excitedly as she walked to her locker in the Girls dressing room. Their history class had just ended, and the group had made their way down to the gym area to get read for PE.

"It's just like the one you had on your locker this morning." Kaoru said, getting her clothes out as she looked over at Misao.

"Exactly the same!" Misao answered her.

"What does this one say?" Megumi asked.

"_I love You.'_" Misao read.

"That's…well that's sweet, but short." Kaoru said.

"It doesn't give us much to go on." Megumi answered.

"Yeah, but who ever it is, isn't trying to let me guess before he wants me to figure it out." Misao answered, carefully placing the second rose with the first that she had gotten that morning.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Megumi said, pulling on her gym uniform.

"I have hopes, but no firm idea on whom it is. Maybe after the next one or two notes." Misao said as they left the dressing room. They were heading out the door when something a girl said caught their attention.

"I'm giving one to Sagara-kun. He's just so heavenly!" Megumi heard one of the girls say as she was finishing getting changed. Kaoru and Misao had also heard, and looked over at Megumi. Her eyes were wide as she looked over at the girl, Sumi, who had said this to her two friends.

"What did you just say Sumi-san?" Megumi asked her sweetly.

"Oh no. Megumi doesn't look to pleased." Misao said to Kaoru as they followed Megumi to where Sumi was standing.

"No she doesn't. She's entirely to calm." Kaoru answered her.

"You have no right!" Megumi yelled at Sumi as she pushed her against the lockers.

"Megumi-san! I didn't do anything to you!" Sumi cried.

"You sure did. Repeat what you just said."

"I just said that I was giving Sagara-kun a Valentine!" Sumi said. Shortly after the words left her mouth, her scream was heard around the room, and in the boys' room down the hall as well. Megumi's fist had _accidentally_ hit Sumi's face instead of the locker next to her face. Or that's what she told Misao and Kaoru later. Neither where to convinced it was an accident.

"He's mine. He might not know it, no body else may know it yet, but he's mine, and everyone will know it by tomorrow." Megumi said menacingly. "Got it honey?" She left, pushing herself away from the locker and walking out the door to the field where the class was going to be playing field hockey that day.

Kaoru and Misao followed her out, stopping short when Megumi stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Meg?" Kaoru asked.

"That freaking BASTARD! I hate that freakin' chicken head baka!" Megumi said, her eyes shooting darts at Sano who was standing with Kenshin and Aoshi against the bleachers, all three of them surrounded by girls.

"Meg, this happens every class. Every single girl in the class loves one of the three! We're lucky we don't have more scenes like the one that just happened!" Misao said, running after Megumi who was stalking over to Sano. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the group.

"What's wrong with Megumi?" Kenshin asked Kaoru quietly.

"Nothing. She's just mad at Sano, nothing out of the ordinary." Kaoru answered. "Are you ready to play field hockey Kenshin?"

"Yeah, I heard we're playing guys versus the girls. It should get interesting."

"What was that about Fox!" Sano said when they got a bit farther away from everyone else.

Megumi kept walking.

"Come on, won't you tell me what I did this time?" Sano said grabbing her arm and turning her around.

Megumi glared at him, wrenched her arm away from him and walked over the glove of trees just off the field and gym area. Sano looked at her, felt the envelope that he had in his shorts pocket, shook his head, and walked to where she was standing, a few paces away.

"Come on Kits, won't you tell me what I did wrong? Kenshin, Aoshi and I where just standing there."

"I just took it out on you. I'm use to the girls standing there talking to you guys, throwing themselves at you every class. It's just that, with what Sumi said in the locker room, then seeing that directly afterwards, I just lost my head." Megumi said, her hands on her hips, she could feel the stiff cardstock in the envelope that was there. She had thought she'd slip it into Sano's pocket to be found after class. That way she wouldn't have to see him read it, or directly afterwards since they didn't have class together after gym.

"Megumi?" Sano asked. When she looked up, his chocolate eyes, searching her own.

"Hm?" She said, feigning confusing.

"What's really wrong? What did Sumi-san say?" Sano said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"It's nothing. I swear."

"No. It isn't, your about to cry." Sano said, taking her chin and lifting her face to see it. She was so beautiful. He knew that he would not get her, but he had to tell her his feelings, or he'd regret never taking the chance and trying.

"Baka. Maybe later, class is starting right now." Megumi said, walking off to the field.

"Are you okay Megumi?" Misao asked when she joined them on the field a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Did you, you know, give him the letter?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I will after class." Megumi answered. A few minutes later, they started the game. They played the entire class, the sun feeling good on the young teens.

When the class ended they were walking back to the locker rooms. Megumi was walking with Kaoru and Misao, a bit ahead of the boys. Megumi slowed down a bit, taking the envelope out of her pocket, and going up next to Sano on his right.

"Hey there Fox. Feeling better after that workout?" Sano asked her.

"Immensely better." Megumi said as she slipped the note into his hand. She ran off, to catch up with Kaoru and Misao. Sano looked down at the envelope, they watched as Megumi walked into the building, laughing at Misao as she had tripped on the step going into the building.

Sano glanced down at the envelope, then slid it into the pocket next to his envelope to her. Kenshin and Aoshi looked at him, questions in their eyes, but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he walked into the guys locker rooms.

**:---:**

Sano re-read the note once more as class was beginning. _'She loves me. She really, really loves me.' _He thought as the teacher went over the objectives for the class that day. _I guess I'll give her my note next class, instead of end of the day like I planned. Maybe the plan I had for tonight wasn't so outrageous after all_.

**:---:**

"Another rose?" Kaoru asked as the three girls sat down at their desks in the home economics classroom.

"Yeah. Same as the first two." Misao answered them.

"What does this one say?" Megumi asked, trying to see from her seat in front of Misao.

"_'Meet me today, please_'." Misao told them

"No place? No time?" Kaoru asked. "How are you supposed to meet him if he doesn't tell you when or where?"

"I think I'll be getting more. I've gotten one each period. I must be getting more." Misao answered.

"Obviously. Just wonder what they will say. So…mysterious. They leave no clue as to who is leaving them though." Megumi said, wondering.

"Mysterious. Hm, you're wish might come true today Misao." Kaoru said.

"My wish? What wish?"

"You Valentine's Day wish every year. To have Aoshi return your feelings."

"You think this is Aoshi?" Misao asked as the teacher began role call.

"He's anonymously described by everyone as mysterious." Megumi answered. "It does fit."

**:---:**

"Kamiya Kaoru please come to the office. Kaoru Kamiya, please come to the office." The loud speaker rang as their fourth period began.

Misao and Megumi turned to her and Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "Kaoru, what do you think it is?" Misao asked.

"Why? Why am I being called to the office? I haven't done anything! I just hope nothing is wrong at home." Kaoru said as she raised her hand.

"It's probably something else. You probably aren't even in trouble." Megumi said to her.

"What did you do now Missy?" Sano said from where he sat two rows over.

"That's very much unlike you to be called into the office Kaoru." Kenshin responded.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything wrong!" Kaoru answered them, getting a nod of confirmation from the teacher.

"I'm sure it isn't anything, Kaoru." Kenshin responded, as she left the room.

It was a few minutes later when Kaoru walked back into the hall. She held a bunch of white orchids and jasmine in her hand. She slowly made her way back to her seat, also holding a letter along with the flowers.

"Who's it from, Kaoru?" Misao whispered as she passed.

"I don't know. I haven't open it yet." Kaoru whispered back.

The girls didn't notice Aoshi and Sano's secret glances to where Kenshin sat, and the nod of his head.

Kaoru sat down, placing the orchids carefully on the top of her book bag under her seat. She looked up at the board and started taking notes, looking anxiously at the envelope she had placed next to her notebook. After a few minutes she had caught up with the notes, and had a chance to open the note.

_Kaoru_

_Meet me tonight at the dojo. 5 o'clock._

_Secret Love_

**:---:**

"So who where the flowers from Kaoru?" Misao asked as they walked out of the classroom, on their way to lunch.

"Hm? Oh it was sign _Secret Love._" Kaoru answered her as Misao opened her locker.

"Another one?" Megumi asked as Misao removed the rose from on top of her books.

"Yep!" Misao said reading it. "_Today at 4 o'clock._" She said her two friends.

"Okay, so you know when, but where?" Kaoru

"Must be in the next note." Misao answered on their way to Kaoru and Megumi's lockers.

**:---:**

"I can't believe this Misao. Whoever is sending you these roses really doesn't want you to know who they are." Megumi said reading the latest note.

"_'Today, 4 o'clock at the old temple.'_" Kaoru read. "How is that supposed to give us any clues!"

"I know who it is." Misao said quietly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"How do you know?" Megumi asked.

"Hm? Oh the Old Temple. I only know one temple that is referred to as the 'old temple' and I know who goes there."

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to jinx it. I'm afraid that if I say it out loud, it might ruin the whole thing. It's like a dream." Misao responded.

"Hm. Okay." The two girls said, looking over to where the boys where sitting.

**:---:**

"Hey Megumi, looks like you got something special too." Misao said, walking to their seats in their next class.

"Hey, look, the fox has a secret admire!" Sano said. "Or maybe not so secret, maybe she has a lover tucked away none of us know of!"

"What! You Tori-atama! I'll kill you!" Megumi said, jumping over the desk, and going after Sano in the back of the room. Sano easily dodged all of her shots with her fist.

"Mr. Sagara. Ms. Takani. Please take your seats!" The teacher yelled, coming into the classroom. _'Jeez, I hope those two realize their animosity are really strong feelings soon, or we'll have a bloodbath someday.' _He thought as he started setting up for the class.

_Megumi,_

_Please meet me at the turn in river tonight at 5:30 _

_Your Valentine _

"You got another one Misao?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah. This one simply says _'I Love You.'_" Misao said with a huge smile on her face as they left the school.

"I wonder what we'll get into tonight. Usual spot at midnight?" Megumi asked the other two.

"Midnight." Kaoru answered, looking into the sunshine that was filling the courtyard.

"Midnight." Misao said with a nod.


	4. Love that is Hidden

**Author's Notes: **The title of the chapter I got from the 50s song, _Breaking up is so Hard to Do._ The song isn't apart of the chapter, but it just fit.

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. **Warning: Swearing!

* * *

****Chapter 4: **Love that has been Hidden

**:---:**

_'What am I doing? I have no clue who this is!' _Megumi thought as she followed the riverbank.

_'Oh come on. You know perfectly well who wrote that note! He didn't even try to disguise the writing. Idiot.'_

It was almost 5:30, and she didn't have much farther to go, but she was stuck where she was. Well, not stuck exactly, she was pacing, and couldn't move forward, or go back.

_'You can handle him Megumi. You're a Takani.'_

_'It's just that. He's just…he's just the man you love." _Megumi thought, stomping her foot and slamming her fists against her thighs, adding a scream for good measure and returned to pacing once again.

**:---:**

_'Where is she? Damn that Fox! I know she loves me, what's taking her so long. I didn't disguise my writing, she knows it me!' _Sano said, pacing back and forth on the grass.

_'Why doesn't she just forget her pride or fear and just come.' Sano thought, sitting down a few feet from the river.' _Sano picked a blade of grass, and put it between his lips, making a whistle out of it, he tried a couple times getting it to make the right sound.

_'What the hell?' _Sano asked himself as he heard a scream a little ways away. Sano was up and running and in a few minutes saw who had screamed. He slowed down to a walk, watching the young woman pace.

"Megumi?" He asked.

"Sano!" Megumi said startled, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"And you call me a baka."

"Oh. You heard me?" She questioned.

"Yes, it's not too far from here you know." Sano said. "Why where you pacing?"

"Oh, well…uh." Megumi started. _'Oh come on! It's just Sano. Tell him the truth.'_ "I couldn't go any further, but I couldn't turn back either." Megumi told him.

"Come on. We can eat as we talk about that." Sano said, turning and walking back to where he had been sitting a few minutes earlier. _'Couldn't go further, but couldn't turn back either, huh? Fox is a strange one. Looks like it was her fear, not her pride. How are you going to take that fear out of her? It was so apparent in her eyes, along with the surprise. Hadn't she known it was him who wrote that note?' _Sano thought as he walked back to the spot he had picked.

It took her a few moments, but Megumi's heart started beating again, and she followed Sano. _'He's so carefree. He doesn't care what others think of him. No, Megumi, you know that isn't totally true. He does care what people think, but only the people he cares for. The others, those are the ones that he doesn't care what they think. She had known him for so long, had walked along the river so many times with him.' _She thought as she watched Sano in front of her. He didn't have his uniform on now. Even with his white sweatshirt on she could see the lean muscles of his back and shoulders. The sweatshirt that he had worn almost everyday in his entire life, no matter how hot it got. He wore jeans and flip flops, simple, yet completely Sano. She was so used to him, why had she been scared? _'There's a grace in him. Strange to describe him like that, but there it is. Huh.' _Megumi thought.

"Hey Sano!" Megumi yelled after him, "Remember the first time we walked this path?"

"Hm. Yeah I do." Sano said, turning his head towards the river with a smile on his face.

**Five Years Ago…**

_They had been at the Cherry Blossom Festival with the others, Kenshin, Aoshi, Yahiko, Katsu, Tsubame, Kaoru and Misao that evening, and Sano had offered to walk her home, since they were going the same way. He had stopped, slipped off his sandals, rolled up his pants and waded into the water of the river that they were following to their homes. _

_"Come on Megumi! It'll be fun!" he yelled at her. _

_"Baka! It's only April! That water will be…" Megumi's sentence faded away as she heard Sano scream after getting into the cold water. "Baka Chicken Head! I told you! Come on, I'll help you out." Megumi said, holding out her hand._

_"No thanks. It's getting pretty nice now." Sano replied, stretching his arms out and swimming to the middle of the river._

_"Tori-atama, I told you so. I hate to say it but I told you not to go in didn't I?" Megumi said a few minutes later after fishing him out of the river quite a ways down stream. The current had quickly caught him in the middle of the river and she had to run to catch up with him. _

_"I know I know. Geez Kits, you don't have to tell me again." Sano said._

_"I know it's been warm lately, but water doesn't warm that quickly!" She responded as they walked towards home._

"It wasn't that easy to forget. You always are telling 'I told you so'." Sano replied, stopping.

"You make it easy to tell you." Megumi said, coming to stand next to him.

"I suppose. I never did learn the first time someone told me. Kept trying and trying." Sano said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He felt her envelope there. When he had read it, he wasn't sure if it was real. A joke played on him by someone who had figured it out. None of their friends would do something so mean, but anyone in the school could have given to her to give to him. Then he looked at the writing, it was hers alright. His heart had nearly exploded out of his chest he was so happy. He hadn't stopped smiling all day. Until he had gotten here. The apprehension had dug in. Something he wasn't use to.

"You were another thing that I've had to be told over and over again about too."

"Me?" Megumi asked turning to Sano.

"Yeah. I don't know how many times someone has told me just to ask you out, how many times I've tried, and haven't. Or tried, having you say no, and tried again."

"What are you saying Sano?"

"Oh, nothing, you know me. Stubborn through and through. And hungry. Lets eat."

"Eat?" Megumi said, turning to where Sano had walked too.

"Yeah. Went to the Akabeko on my way here. Tae gave us some great food, and I'm starving!"

**9th grade…**

_"Hey Kitsune!" Sano yelled after her. He hadn't planned for her to run away. 'Shit, where'd she go, shouldn't have run off like that, not in this part of the town!' Sano said to himself as he ran after her. _

_After a few minutes of running, he found her, she had gotten herself out of the bad part of town, and was a few blocks from her house, but it looked like trouble had followed her. "Hey! There you are!" Sano yelled, as he ran closer to the group of men that surrounded her. "You guys have a problem here?" He asked the men. _

_"Yeah, she didn't give us what we wanted." One asked._

_"What was that?" He asked, now in the middle of the group with Megumi, pushing her behind him._

_"Her purse. And maybe a little something extra." Another answered. _

_"I don't think so, see, she's my friend and I won't let anyone hurt her." Sano replied._

_"Really? Well ain't that sweet. We got us a pair of lovebirds."_

_"Lovebirds? Hardly. She's got claws I wouldn't want in me." Sano replied with a smirk._

_"So what are you gonna do about it? You're gonna have to fight to have us go away!"_

_"That's fine by me. Go run along home Kitsune." Sano said, pushing Megumi out of the circle. She didn't go very far though, around the corner, where she could still hear, but be there when the whole thing was done. He'd need to be patched up just like anytime he protected her or Kaoru or Misao. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Aoshi, they all needed patched up once in awhile. She could hear the impacts of the punches, the sounds of bones cracking. After about fifteen minutes it stopped though. She carefully looked out around the corner of the building she was leaning against and saw Sano kneeling in the middle of the three men that had surrounded her._

_"Sanosuke!" She yelled running for him._

_"I thought I told you to go home. I meant it Megumi. If they had beat me they would have run after you and found you there. Next time I say go home, go home."_

_"Baka! You need medical attention for those cuts, come along, Dad might still be at the clinic, if not he'll be at home." Megumi said, helping Sano up, and supporting him on the couple of block walk to their house and medical clinic. _

_"Will you just hold still!"_

_"You should get your Dad to do this."_

_"He'll be here in a few minutes to handle the stitches, but he told me to take care of the small stuff. So be quiet and deal with it."_

_"Megumi?" Sano asked._

_"Hm?"_

_"Thank you. You're the best. Your gonna make a great Doc someday." Megumi paused in wrapping Sano's fist that was bloody and torn apart with the punching that he had done. _

_"Well isn't that sweet. Megumi, dear?" Her father said, hearing the last of the sentence Sano had spoken. Megumi finished quickly and ran out of the clinic, to their home next door, to her bedroom. _

_"Sorry Takani-san."_

_"Oh nothing to worry about. Lets see, you need stitches over eye right?"_

_"I suppose. If that's what you say."_

_"Megumi, Sano's outside wanting to say thank you." Her father said outside of her door._

_"Okay." Megumi said, opening her door and going down the steps._

_"Sano?" Megumi asked, seeing him on the porch._

_"Hey, thanks a lot. Your dad and you did a great job. He said I probably should stay home a few days. I'm a pretty gruesome sight I guess."_

_"It's not so bad." Megumi said looking up at him. _

_"Megumi. Let me ask you something. Won't you go out with me? Let me take you to the dance."_

_"No Sano. I'm sorry. I just like you as a friend."_

_"Then lets go as friends. No strings attach. Kenshin and Kaoru are going together, Aoshi and Misao also."_

_"No, I have to be here that day, helping Dad. I'm sorry." Megumi said, turning around and going back into the house. _

"Sano?" Megumi asked, looking over at him. They had finished dinner and where sitting quietly, neither really wanting to talk yet.

"Hm? Whoa! You called me Sano. That doesn't happen often!"

"Baka or Chicken head didn't seem quite right at the time, but maybe it is the right name after all." Megumi shot back at him.

"Megs, I'm sorry, what was your question?" Looking over at her.

"What did you mean earlier? When you said you never gave up on me?"

"Oh that." Sano said. He had wanted to bring up over dinner, but they had had such a good time, just talking. It had been a long time since they had been serious with each other, guess now is the time. "I got your note today."

"You should have, I gave it to you."

"Well I read it the next class. Soon as I could. See, you had me curious. When I read it, well, I was surprised. You turned me down all of those times. I just figured, when I wrote my note inviting you here tonight, to try one last time, I'd be turned down again." Sano said, standing up and walking to a spot a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"Sano?"

"When I got your Valentine, I thought it was a joke at first, then as I re-read it, it was your writing, it was you in that note. I read it over and over, and then I thought, maybe I would actually get a chance." Sano looked back at her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chin, her head resting on them, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

"You always got a Valentine from me. Always the Special One, as Misao told us. We started referring to them as that. You always got mine." Megumi said quietly, finally looking up at him. "Every time you asked me out, I said no, because I was afraid. I was afraid of the strength of the feelings I had for you. I would turn around, and as soon as I was alone, the tears would fall because I saw the hurt in your eyes, and I could feel it in my own. That's why I never looked at you. I would always look away because you could read me so well, I knew you would see it in my eyes as well."

"Meg."

"No Sano, not yet. Every time we fought, when ever we were done, I just wanted to run into your arms. I just couldn't though. It would show my weakness. Every time you got beaten to a pulp, I was there, not because I was your friend, and my father is a Doctor. I cared for you. I didn't want to see you get beaten up like that, especially when it was because of me. It tore me up inside. I love you Sanosuke. I have since I met you. Your strong, and brave and kind, and stubborn. You where everything that I wanted to be, to have. I wanted to have the strength you had, I wanted to be brave like you, I wanted to have your kindness, but I never could. It just wasn't me." Megumi looked up into Sano's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you to Kitsune. I always have. You don't have to have my strength, or kindness, you already have those, and if you don't have enough, I'll be there for you. To fight for you, to support you, everything. And you are brave. One of the bravest people I know." He said, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Sano…" Megumi's head tilted up, and he saw tears in her eyes. She slowly came up on her knees and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you so much. Here." Megumi put Sano's hand on her heart, so he could feel how fast it was beating.

"Megumi, I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. Your everything." Sano said, falling backwards, pulling her with him. They laid there for what seemed like forever, just staring at the stars, talking quietly.

"So how many did you get?" Sano asked her.

"How many what?"

"Love letters."

"One."

Sano smiled, pulling her closer into his embrace.

They each had only gotten one Love letter.

A tie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sano." Megumi said quietly. When she didn't receive a response, she looked up and saw him asleep. She brushed his bangs away from his face and slowly smiled, "Hai, I love you and you are everything to me as well." Megumi said, laying her head down and closing her eyes.


	5. Another Year,Another Secret Admirer Note

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Another chapter up! One more…which is part way written, to go! It should be up by tomorrow! A bit behind schedule, but that's okay! Hope you enjoy, **and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **AnotherYear, Another Secret Admirer Note 

**:---:**

It had started raining, and she was soaked through. Since the sun had been out, and the air warm, she hadn't brought an umbrella with her, which wasn't all that strange. She never took an umbrella anywhere.

_'What happens if it isn't him? What am I going to do?' Misao thought. 'I saved my letter for tonight.'_

_'Just go to his house and give it to him if this isn't him.' _Misao thought as she walked down the road leading to the temple.

_'It has to be. He's the only one that would ask me to come to the old temple. He's the only person I know who uses it.' _She stopped as she came to the entry of the temple. She took a quick look around the courtyard and hurried through the tall entry and into the temple.

**:---:**

He was sitting in his meditating stance when he felt her ki and saw her running through the downpour that had started just a few minutes ago. He smiled. She never had an umbrella with her when it rained. Well, actually as he thought of it, she never took an umbrella anywhere with her. She always liked the rain.

**:---:**

_"Are you crazy!" he yelled after her._

_"Why do you ask?" She asked turning around._

_It was close to midnight. They had been watching movies in the TV room that night. There were about eight of them, the usual crowd of friends that went to someone's house every Friday night to do something, or go out. This week it was his house, and they were watching movies. She had slipped out in the middle of the movie. He hadn't thought much of it, she's gone to get a drink or use the restroom most likely. When she hadn't come back in a few minutes he had gone to check on her. He found her in their backyard. At first he had just stood there watching her, then sense had come to him. _

_"You're going to get sick if you stand out here much longer!" He yelled over the sound of the rain. _

_"Nope! I do this all the time, and I never get sick!" She said, laughing as she spined around._

_"You are crazy. If you get sick, don't blame it on me."_

_"Why would I do that? It's my choice if I want to stand out here." Misao said._

_"Why would you want to stand in the rain?" He asked, coming up to her. _

_"Doesn't it feel great. I love the way it feels when I tilt my face towards the sky and rain falls down on me. It's…soothing." She responded._

**:---:**

_'She was right. It was soothing. It washed all his secret thoughts away, made him realize life was worth living, of course, she had made life worth living for as well.' _Aoshi thought as he heard her coming up the steps.

"Hello Misao-chan." He said, his eyes closed, as she came into the room.

"Aoshi-kun!" Misao said his name a little louder than she wanted it to. She wasn't sure if she was surprised to actually see him there, or just startled that the moment she had walked into the room he had known she was there. Was she that loud?

"You seemed surprised. Surprised to see me here? I thought you would have figured out who it was by the time you got here." He said, standing up and facing her.

"I didn't want to jinx it." Misao blurted out when she saw the look on his face. "Oh, what I mean is that I didn't want to think it was you, then have it be someone else, that would just be embarrassing." Misao rambled on.

"Shh. It's okay." Aoshi answered.

"Why here?" Misao asked, taking a look around the temple. It was the same as the last time she had been here. She had followed Aoshi one day after school, to see where he was going. And she had wanted to talk to him.

"It seemed an appropriate place." Aoshi answered.

"I haven't been here in a long time. It's still the same as that day." Misao said, walking to the balcony and looking out into the rain.

**:---:**

_"Aoshi-kun, where are you going?" Misao said to herself as she followed Aoshi down the road. "You've not been yourself lately, what's happened to you? Do you blame yourself? You shouldn't." Misao said as they approached the temple. 'A temple? What are you doing here?'_

_She waited a few minutes, then as quietly as she could, went through the courtyard and through the temple, slowly looking for Aoshi. When she found him he was kneeling in the sunlight, the balcony doors open to let in the warm sunlight. _

_"Misao-chan."_

_"Aoshi-kun!" _

_"How would you not have known I knew you where there? We've had the same training."_

_"Yeah, well I tried my best I guess. You caught me, like usual!" Misao said, walking into the room, and kneeling next to him._

_"Why did you follow me here?" Aoshi asked from his spot. He looked so peaceful, his eyes where closed and his face blank. _

_'What are you thinking Aoshi-kun?' Misao thought to herself. "Well, um…"_

_"Just tell me the truth, you were never a great liar."_

_"You've just seemed so, out of it lately. You have not been yourself at all, I guess I was just worried that you weren't taking things well." Misao answered, her eyes closed and her head bowed. _

_"I guess I haven't been. They were great men. They shouldn't have died that way, that early." Aoshi said, thinking of their four training partners. _

_Since the fourth grade, Aoshi and Misao had started taking Ninja lessons from Misao's grandfather. Aoshi hadn't known it was Misao's grandfather until she walked into the dojo that first day of class. There were four others that had joined, Beshimi, Hannya, Hyottoko, Shikijou, who were a couple years older then Aoshi and Misao. The six of them had become very close over the years of the training, the five boys, doting and bringing Misao up practically. It had crushed both of them when the four boys where killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hadn't stopped for the red light, Hannya, who had been driving, not being able to stop fast enough. Aoshi hadn't been able to do anything, even though he had been driving the car behind them. _

_"Yes, it was too early for them, but you can't beat yourself up about it like this either. They would have wanted you too live. Not to die along with them." Misao said quietly. _

**:---:**

"You saved me that day. I was about to give up on life. It's hard to believe that it was about a year in a half ago." Aoshi said quietly.

"I…I saved you?" Misao asked, turning to look at him.

"Hai. You made me realize that I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I was the first on the scene as it was. You also made me realize that there are others that need me here. And that I need them in my life." Aoshi said standing up. "Come with me. This was just a meeting spot." He asked holding out his hand to help her up. It would sound like a demand from anyone else, but with Aoshi's quiet demeanor, she knew if she didn't want to go, she didn't have to.

"Hai. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"And as usual you are as vague and mysterious as anyone could be." Misao said following Aoshi out of the temple, Aoshi picking a basket up as he left, along with his trench coat. It had stopped raining and the sun was brightly shining.

After about a half hour they came to the spot where Aoshi had picked out earlier that week. It was about 6:30, and the sun was setting. It was in the park, a nice grove of Cherry Blossom trees along the river.

"Aoshi-kun! It's beautiful!" Misao squealed.

"I'm happy that you like the spot." Aoshi answered, taking a blanket out of the basket, then laying the food out as Misao explored the area, jumping from tree to tree, and walking around the edge of the river and the bridge that crossed it, looking at the sunset.

He remembered the first time he fell in love with her. "Misao?" He asked, seeing if she would remember the time and place, without knowing that was the time he fell for her. Forever.

"Yes Aoshi-kun?" Misao said. She was standing on the bridge, the sun glowing behind her. She looked beautiful, stunning.

"Do you remember the Cherry Blossom Festival we went to in 8th grade?"

"Yeah! We went as a big group. That was the year we started going every year, all of us, without any adults to watch over us. They thought we were finally old enough."

_'You do remember then.' _Aoshi thought as Misao made here way over to where he was just finishing setting up their dinner.

**:---:**

_"Misao, would you like it? It's very pretty." Aoshi asked as he looked over Misao's shoulder at the vendor's stand. She wore a Kimono that night, like Kaoru, Megumi and Tsubame. She looked beautiful in it, the green and blues of the seascape matched her eyes perfectly. _

_"Oh! Aoshi-kun!" Misao said, turning around suddenly. Doing this, she lost her balance, and would have knocked down the stand if Aoshi had not caught her. "Uh, umm, thank you Aoshi-kun."_

_"Did you want the haircomb Misao?" Aoshi asked again._

_"No. I was just admiring it. It is very pretty. I don't have use for anything like that though." Misao said, taking one last look at the comb, and wandering down the street again, to the shop Kaoru and Megumi, Tsubame and Yahiko where. _

_"Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Misao said, waving good-bye to everyone as she went in the direction of her home. _

_"Misao-chan." Aoshi said from behind her._

_"Oh! Aoshi-kun! You keep scaring me! You were always able to walk and move more quietly than I was. I was never able to perfect it!" She said._

_"Yes, I believe that you amount of energy might have something to do with that though." Aoshi said, starting to walk in the direction of her house._

_"Where are you going Aoshi-kun?" Misao asked, running to catch up with him, which was difficult to do in a Kimono and flip flops._

_"I promised Okina that I would walk you home since it would be after dark." _

_"Oh, I see. Thank you, he didn't tell me." Misao said. 'Lecherous old man' she thought to herself._

_"Don't worry. I made sure he wasn't thinking of doing this other than your safety in the streets after dark._

_"Thank you though. I was actually a bit apprehensive about it." Misao said quietly. _

_"It's okay. I understand." Aoshi said, slipping his hand around hers. He looked over at her and saw the faint blush that tinted her cheeks. _

_They had almost reached the gate to the Ayioa. His heart started to beat faster. Aoshi looked down at Misao, for the first time since he had known her, she looked nervous. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

_'You don't want to say good-bye to her. That crush you've had on her? It's changing now Aoshi Shinomori. Your just realizing it now.' _

_'Shut up! It's Misao! I've known her half my life!' They were at the gate to the Ayioa. _

_"Well, we're here. Thank you Aoshi-kun. I feel much better having had someone to walk with." Misao said._

_"Yes, it was nice, wasn't it? Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?"_

_"Yep! Have a good night Aoshi." Misao said, entering through the gate._

_"Oh! Misao!" Aoshi said, stopping Misao just as she was going to close the gate. "I almost forgot, I got you something, here. You can open it later, or whenever. I hope you like it! 'Night!" Aoshi said, walking off down the street._

_'You love her Aoshi.'_

_"Yes, I do love her." He said out loud to himself._

_Back in Misao's room, she sat down on her futon, and carefully unwrapped the tissue paper that was around the gift Aoshi had given her. Laying in the snow white paper was the haircomb she had admired earlier. 'Oh! Aoshi-kun. You bought it for me.' Misao thought. She lightly traced the jade and mother of pearl that outlined the see and sky on the top of the comb. 'I'll treasure it forever because you gave it to me.' _

**:---:**

"Dinner?"

"Yep. It is Valentine's Day." Aoshi said, looking up at her.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot."

"It is customary to treat the one you love to dinner, sweets, flowers…"

"Aoshi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"_'The one you love?'" _Misao asked, looking up at him.

"Hm, we'll talk more about that later."

"No. Let's talk now, not put it off any longer." Misao said firmly.

"Okay." Aoshi said, once again, bringing something out of the basket. "Here, open this." He said, handing her a tiny box.

"What is it?" Misao asked, taking it from him.

"A…collection of mine. Just open it." He said as he watched Misao take the lid off of the small box. Misao started going through the little pieces of paper that had been laid neatly in the box, one on top of the other. She let out a little gasp after she realized what they where.

"Aoshi…you saved all of them?" In the box laid every single Valentine Misao had given him, from 1st grade, until last years.

"Hai. I cherish every single one of them. The baka Rooster head found them one time. That was hell on earth." Aoshi said, falling back to look at the now clear sky, full of stars.

"Your missing one though." Misao said, handing him the box, with the lid placed back on it.

"Hai, I noticed that too. Do you have it with you?" He asked.

"Hai. But lets wait until after we eat." Misao said, starting to eat the meal that had been laid in front of them.

**:---:**

"Lets go for a walk. I have somewhere I'd like to take you." Misao said, standing up and holding out her hand for Aoshi to take.

"Where are we going?" Aoshi asked.

"Somewhere." Was all she said.

A few minutes later they appeared at a bridge that crossed over the bridge, a hill leading to the river. Misao sat down next to the river, laying back on the slope of the hill.

"This is the spot where you wanted to take me?" Aoshi asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yep." Misao said sitting up.

"But we pass here everyday walking home from school." He said, looking over at her.

"But this spot is special. To me." Misao answered, taking something out of her pocket. "Here."

"This years?"

"Hai. It is. It's a special one this year though." Misao said, laying down again.

Aoshi opened the envelope, carefully taking out the Valentine. He had to smile when she said it was a special one, everyone she had given to him was special.

_Aoshi_

_Thank you so much for being there for me. Your quiet strength has support me more times than you think. You never ramble on like I do, saying things that you don't mean to say, or do things that you regret like I do. I guess that is one reason why I love you so much, all of those are reasons why I love you. I don't know when it started to turn to love, but it was always at that spot by the bridge we walked by daily going and coming from school. And I always am reminded of you, and the love I have for you there._

_Misao-chan. _

Aoshi finished reading the note. He looked over at Misao. In the few minutes he had been reading the Valentine, she had fallen asleep. He slipped the note into his jeans pocket, took his jacket off, slipped her onto the jacket to protect her clothes from the grass and laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

_'She looks absolutely beautiful.' _Aoshi thought as he brushed her bangs away. He laid down, pulling her close within his embrace. "I love you to Misao. You've saved me, captured me with your energy, warmth and laugh, made me enjoy life."

Misao smiled, her eyes still closed, buried herself in his warmth, wrapped her one arm around his waste, like he was holding her.

"Hai." She simply said.


	6. Secrets can only be kept so long

**Author's Notes: **Yay! The last chapter! So I finally got it done between watching episodes of Mermaid Melody. That show is addicting, so is free anime episodes online. Gah! Help! I originally planned to have Yahiko and Tsubame in here too, but time ran short as I had some work to do last week and didn't get as many chapters written ahead of time as I had planned. Oh well, maybe next year. Their a year behind the rest of the group anyways in the story!

Hope everyone enjoyed this. It is much shorter than the last two chapters. It was a nice break from my other story, which I will be starting to review and redo after this chapter is done! **Enjoy, and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. **Warning: Swearing!

* * *

****Chapter 6: **Secrets can only be kept so long

**:---:**

"Hello?" Kaoru called out as she entered through the side gate. _'The note said the dojo.' _She thought as she looked around. "Hello, is anyone here?" She still got no answer.

She walked down the wooden walkway to the building that was the Kendo practice hall. Her family had owned the dojo for well over a hundred years. There had been times when there had only been one or two students, but now those times were over. Her father and she each taught classes. Her father taught during the day while she taught the two one hour afternoon classes, and they each taught classes on Saturday mornings.

They lived next door; there were two parts of the house and dojo property. The original house was still on the property with the dojo, but a new house had been built by her great-grandparents in the early 1900s. The dojo was now separated by a side gate as well as the front gate, the extensive gardens out back flowing one into the other.

Kaoru reached the practice hall. It was dark inside, the door closed tightly after being closed up for the day. It was also quiet. The door took a few tugs, but it finally opened for her, sliding easily.

When she stepped inside she saw a meal laid out.

_'What in the world?'_ Kaoru thought to herself. She walked over to the low Japanese table that had been placed in the middle of the room, the cushions pushed under it. Kaoru looked around the room. The sun was shining through the slatted windows, shadows falling across the room. She turned back to the table; there she saw a traditional Japanese meal and a note placed in the center with her name on it.

_'Happy Valentine's Day Kaoru. I love you. How do you like the meal? There is more to it though, before you get to eat. Please, in your grandmothers' room is something for you to…dress for dinner in. Your Secret Love.' _

"Definitely a bit strange." Kaoru said out loud to the empty room as she made her way to the original part of the house to the bedroom that the women in her family had used until they had built the new addition.

Inside she saw a Kimono carefully placed in the stream of sunlight that was let in through the door. On the floor in front of the Kimono was another note.

_Kaoru-Love,_

_You've always loved Kimonos, here's one I hope you cherish for the rest of your life._

Kaoru changed as quickly as she could into the Kimono. _'It's_ _absolutely beautiful!' _Kaoru thought as the silk fell over her skin. It was a deep red fabric that at the bottom where the different blue shades of the ocean, from a deep blue to an almost white blue. It looked like the sunset over the sea. The obi had a white base with different orange and red swirls all the way around. When she finished she folded her everyday clothes and then put Kenshin's Valentine and the two notes into her sleeve.

**:---:**

Kenshin could hear her soft footsteps on the walkway leading to the practice hall. His hands where shaking and his heart was beating fast. He tried stopping his hands and slowing his heartbeat. Nothing he tried worked. He remembered one other time it was like this.

**:---:**

_"Kenshin! Yo! It's time to leave for the fireworks!" Sano yelled at him, he and Kaoru were at a vendor a few stalls behind Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame. _

_"Kaoru-dono? Are you ready to go to the fireworks show?" Kenshin turned to ask her. When he turned around he froze, and almost fell over. One of the sophomores in the High School Kendo Club was talking to Kaoru._

_"Hello Kaoru-kun. Enjoying your evening?"_

_"Yes, very much! I'm here with a group of my friends." Kaoru responded. _

_"That would look beautiful on you Kaoru-kun." He said, looking at the elaborate Kimono style blouse she was looking at. "Wouldn't Himura?" He said, saving Kenshin from a fall to the ground._

_"Hai, it would." Kenshin responded. "Are you going to buy it Kaoru-dono? We need to be hurrying. The group has already left for the fireworks."_

_"Hai. Give me a few moments. I think I will buy this!" Kaoru said, showing the vendor owner the sapphire blue blouse with sakura blossoms all over, but getting thicker on the hem of the shirt. _

_"Okay."_

_"Did you really mean it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as they walked to the river side by side._

_"Mean what Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, checking the sky for fireworks._

_"The blouse I bought. You agreed with the Makoto-sama that I would look beautiful in it." Kaoru responded, blushing slightly. 'I hope he meant that. Maybe, maybe someday we could be more than just friends, more than best friends.' Kaoru thought as she looked over at Kenshin._

_"Hai I meant it." Kenshin said. 'She looks beautiful, no matter what she wears, but I couldn't tell her that. She thinks of me as her best friend, a best friend wouldn't say something like that, only that she would look beautiful. _

_"Ah, thank you Kenshin!" Kaoru said, smiling up at him._

**:---:**

_"What do you think Misao?" Kaoru asked. Misao and Megumi and she were getting dressed for a night out with the gang. _

_"Adorable! That blouse was a great decision when you bought it last year at the festival!" Misao said slipping on red flip flops to go with her denim Capri's and red halter top ._

_"I know. I love it. And not just because Kenshin said I would look beautiful in it. It's a beautiful shirt, that memory just makes it even more special." Kaoru responded. _

_"Kenshin's face tonight will be an even nicer memory! You look drop-dead gorgeous!" Megumi said talking of Kaoru's blouse and short denim skirt combo. Megumi had chosen a long white islet skirt and a light purple thin strap tanktop while Kaoru had pulled her hair up and put haircombs and picks in it, and a pair of sandals with a slight heel to them, finished off her outfit for the night. _

_"I hope so. Maybe tonight it will happen."_

_"I doubt it. Every time you say you will tell him, you chicken out and never tell him!" Misao said._

_"You and Megumi are both exactly the same with Aoshi and Sano so I don't want to hear it!" Kaoru said laughing. _

_When the girls walked down the stairs and onto the porch of the Kamiya house where the boy's were waiting, Megumi had been right about one thing. Kenshin was speechless. But so where Aoshi and Sano's mouths. _

**:---:**

_'Baka Deshi!' _He heard Hiko's voice in his head. '_It's just a girl, just Kaoru.'_

_'I know that.' _Kenshin thought. _'This is different.'_

The shoji door slid open. There in the doorway stood Kaoru, her Kimono matching the colors of the sunset behind her.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly.

"Did you expect someone else?" He asked, coming to take her hand, and lead her to the table. The shaking had suddenly stopped when she had opened the door, his heart beat was still going fast, but it had slowed.

"No. I guess in my heart I knew, but my mind hoped it was you." Kaoru said.

'Kaoru? Are you going to sit down to have dinner?" Kenshin asked from where he stood on the opposite side of the table.

"I just can't believe it. It's so beautiful. Everything is!" Kaoru said sitting down as well as she could in a Kimono.

**:---:**

"Do you want to go for a walk Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as they finished their dinners.

"That sounds wonderful!" Kaoru answered, reaching for the hand Kenshin held out to help her up. "Is there a certain place we are going Kenshin?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. We'll just see where our feet take us, hai?"

"Hai, sounds great." Kaoru said blushing slightly as Kenshin tucked her arm around his.

By now the sun had set and the stars where out on what turned out to be a clear night. They had been walking for a while when Kenshin stopped, and moved to the edge of a field. As clear as the night was, and even though it was February, the fireflies where every where, coloring the night air with a green atmosphere.

"I have something to tell you. I've been putting it off for way to long, even before tonight." Kaoru said handing Kenshin her Valentine. "I love you Kenshin Himura. I've known you more than half of my life. No matter what age we were, you have always been there for me. You've stood up with me against the bullies, protected me, and listened to me. It started out as a crush, but as we grew, I looked at you differently. You weren't just the boy that was nice to me; you helped me become the person that I am today. You supported me, helped me become stronger, not only in physical strength, but in will and thought as well. You have been my best friend and more my entire life." Kaoru said. As she finished, she fell to her knees.

Kenshin had been re-reading her note as she finished. He carefully re-folded the Valentine, placing it in his sleeve of his gi, and sat down next to Kaoru.

He lifted her face to look into her eyes. There were tears in her eyes making the blue glisten even darker than the normal sapphire.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just can't believe what I just said. I've kept that in my heart so long. It's so funny, I thought it would feel empty once I told you, but it's the opposite. My heart is so full right now it feels like it will burst!" Kaoru finished, looking up at Kenshin. His eyes where a vibrant violet color that she had never seen before.

Kenshin leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. When he broke the kiss Kaoru blinked a few times. Kenshin smiled, kissed her quickly again.

"I love you." Kenshin said simply. "You were strong and brave before I met you. You might not have realized it, but you were. And I'll always be there for you when you need the support, as you have always supported me through the tough times. You've given me the strength and bravery to get through my own life as well. And beside loving you, I don't think I could have a better best friend." Kenshin told her.

"What about Sano and Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think I'd like kissing them. I'll leave that to Megumi and Misao." Kenshin said, laughing, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Kenshin! That's not funny."

"Why? It's the truth. Out of all the women in the world, you were the one I fell in love with, not that I know all the women in the world, or would ever, but I choose you. I fell in love with you, and I will continue to love you." Kenshin said, kissing her once again and wiping away her tears. "Forever."

"And I will too." Kaoru said.

"Finally!" Kenshin said laughing, falling backwards onto the grass.

"Finally what?" Kaoru said, she was looking down at him from where she sat, the fireflies making the air around her glow. She looked like a goddess.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world telling the person you love that you love them." Kenshin said, pulling her down to rest her head on his shoulder. "You know that you looked like a goddess sitting like that. The glow around you, made you even more beautiful. I didn't think it was possible."

"Shh. I'm no where near looking like a goddess. Hai, yes it is. Love is a beautiful thing." Kaoru said, curling into his warmth more.


End file.
